halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ravager-class AI-controlled Annihilator Droid
*Optional **(2x) M120 105mm Railguns **(2x) Icarus-A5 Guided Missile Launchers (72 missiles) |crew=*Unmanned **Central "Dumb" or "Smart" AI |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems=* up-link |firstuse= |role=*Anti-infantry *Anti-vehicular *Heavy weaponry *Light artillery *Anti-fortification |counterpart= |era= |affiliation=* * *Ember Coalition }} The Ravager-class AI-controlled Annihilator Droid, nicknamed the crab bot, was a combat droid designed and produced by Kingsway Robotics to support and supplement UNSC ground forces. The Ravager brings massive amounts of firepower to the battlefield to lay waste to enemy formations and fortified structures. Operational history The Ravager was first put into service alongside the CAT Droid to fill out the holes in UNSC personal and military equipment. The Ravager was intended to work closely with drones, such as , to allow them to maximize their role as mobile artillery. Appearance The Ravager stood on six short, bulky legs that were spread out from its lower base. A short, thin but strong midsection connected the Ravager's legs with the upper body. The Midsection was able to rotate 360 degrees around itself, allowing the upper section where all the weapons were located to fire in any direction. This section was also the one that housed the droid's Guardian-class energy shield generator, a powerful energy shield to shake off incoming attacks. The midsection was, however, also the Ravager's greatest weak point, a well placed shot from a 100+ mm canon could severely damage the droid, leaving it either in a critical state or outright disabled. The upper section was a large platform where all of the droid's weapons were located and were heavily armored to withstand hostile fire. The top of the platform was designed so that the droid could either be outfitted with a pair of Icarus-A5 guided Missile Launchers or M120 105mm Railguns. Systems Sensors Armaments Standard M729 80mm Autocannon The Ravager is equipped with four 80mm Autocannons that are placed in pairs of two on either side of it's upper body. The cannons can rotate an impressive 315 degrees around their axis. The M729 can select between high explosive or armor-piercing rounds to deal with threats. The Ravager will usually use make use of these autocannons to take out heavily armored infantry or lightly armored vehicles. Avenger-VI Unguided Light HE Rocket Launcher The two Avenger-VI Unguided Light HE Rocket Launcher fires small unguided high explosive rockets that can tear through light and medium armored vehicles. It will usually fire them in salvos of 3, 6, 12 or 14. M46 Vulcan To better take out rapid approaching fast but lightly armored targets, the Ravager have been armed with M46 Vulcans to take out close-range targets too fast to the ravager to position itself to make effective use of it's Autocannons. While most of its weapons are primarily focused forward it is also equipped with a M46 Vulcan at its back to take out hostiles that manage to get behind. While the Vulcan hardly can deal with heavily armored units, it's only there to scare off or annoy enemies to allow the Ravager to turn around and unleash Optional Icarus-A5 Guided Missile Launcher M120 105mm Railgun Category:UNSC Category:Office of Naval Intelligence Category:Insurrection